hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1998 till:01/12/1998 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/1998 till:20/06/1998 color:C2 text:Allen (C2) from:17/06/1998 till:19/06/1998 color:TS text:Bridget (TS) from:19/06/1998 till:29/06/1998 color:C4 text:Clark (C4) from:26/06/1998 till:30/06/1998 color:C1 text:Deborah (C1) from:28/06/1998 till:02/07/1998 color:TS text:Eden (TS) from:03/07/1998 till:07/07/1998 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:04/07/1998 till:10/07/1998 color:C2 text:Georges (C2) from:07/07/1998 till:09/07/1998 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:18/07/1998 till:26/07/1998 color:C3 text:Ian (C3) from:23/07/1998 till:25/07/1998 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:29/07/1998 till:09/08/1998 color:C4 text:Kent (C4) from:02/08/1998 till:06/08/1998 color:TS text:Lucy (TS) from:05/08/1998 till:11/08/1998 color:C1 text:Mitch (C1) barset:break from:07/08/1998 till:15/08/1998 color:C2 text:Natalie (C2) from:08/08/1998 till:13/08/1998 color:C2 text:Owen (C2) from:21/08/1998 till:02/09/1998 color:C4 text:Paige (C4) from:25/08/1998 till:07/09/1998 color:C5 text:Ronald (C5) from:28/08/1998 till:07/09/1998 color:C4 text:Shary (C4) from:31/08/1998 till:14/09/1998 color:C5 text:Tomas (C5) from:05/09/1998 till:10/09/1998 color:C2 text:Virginie (C2) from:08/09/1998 till:21/09/1998 color:C5 text:Walter (C5) from:13/09/1998 till:25/09/1998 color:C4 text:Alpha (C4) from:14/09/1998 till:21/09/1998 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:16/09/1998 till:19/09/1998 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:19/09/1998 till:27/09/1998 color:C3 text:Delta (C3) from:21/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) barset:break from:27/09/1998 till:03/10/1998 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:28/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 color:C1 text:Eta (C1) from:01/10/1998 till:09/10/1998 color:C3 text:Theta (C3) from:08/10/1998 till:15/10/1998 color:C4 text:Iota (C4) from:17/10/1998 till:25/10/1998 color:C3 text:Kappa (C3) from:22/10/1998 till:27/10/1998 color:C1 text:Lambda (C1) from:26/10/1998 till:07/11/1998 color:C4 text:Mu (C4) from:28/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 color:C2 text:Nu (C2) from:09/11/1998 till:14/11/1998 color:C1 text:Xi (C1) from:13/11/1998 till:19/11/1998 color:C3 text:Omicron (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1998 till:01/08/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Allen Tropical Storm Bridget Hurricane Clark Hurricane Deborah Tropical Storm Eden Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Georges Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Kent Tropical Storm Lucy Hurricane Mitch Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paige Hurricane Ronald Hurricane Shary . Hurricane Tomas . Hurricane Virginie . Hurricane Walter Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2010 season. This is the same list used in the 2004 season, except for Clark, Fiona, Ian, Kent, Lucy, Natalie and Ronald, which replaces Colin, Frances, Igor, Karl, Lynn, Nicole and Richard. The names Clark, Fiona, Ian, Kent, Lucy, Natalie and Ronald are used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement At the spring of 2011, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Ronald, Shary, Tomas, Walter, Beta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Mu '''and '''Omicron.''' '''and will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. These names are replaced by ''Robert, Sharon, Tobias ''and ''Wallace ''for 2016 Season. Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons